


Fangs in Strange Places

by CarrionMuncher



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Embedded Images, Gen, Nudity, Short One Shot, Vagina Dentata, Vampires, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionMuncher/pseuds/CarrionMuncher
Summary: Seras discovers something about being a vampire that the novels and movies didn't cover.





	Fangs in Strange Places

Seras's scream echoed throughout the hallowed halls of the Hellsing manor and could have woke the dead if the only other undead occupant wasn't already very much awake, stood behind Seras with an amused smile upon his thin lips while his hands rested upon the shorter woman's shoulders, gloved fingers gently squeezing her exposed, cool skin. The former police girl was completely naked, eyes wide with panic and legs quivering as she examined herself in the mirror. For the most part, she looked just as she did prior to being bitten by her new master and mentor, Alucard, and there was no evidence to suggest that she'd ever been shot or harmed in the slightest, save for the two small holes now adoring her throat.

What had caused Seras to scream, however, was what hung between her legs.

A thick, pulsating _tongue_.

The slimy pink muscle was protruding from her snatch, thick strings of what seemed to be saliva drooling along the appendage and pooling on the floor between her feet. But the tongue-like muscle wasn't the only thing out of place, as when Seras reached a trembling hand down to carefully part the lips of her vagina, she felt her breath catch in her throat.

 _Teeth_ , sharp and glistening.

If it wasn't for Alucard holding her by the shoulders, she'd have no doubt collapsed as she examined those sharp bones, briefly trying to convince herself that she was suffering from some terrible nightmare. She attempted to speak, but all that escaped her throat was a pitiful noise that only caused Alucard's thin smile to blossom into a wide, toothy grin. Keeping one hand on her shoulder, he reached down with the other and slipped it between her thighs, gloved fingers closing around the pulsating tongue, which caused the muscle to react violently, wrapping itself around his wrist and clothed forearm while coaxing a sudden moan from his confused protégé.

"What's the matter police girl?" He'd ask, giving the tongue a soft squeeze, which only caused it to tighten its hold on his wrist, that slimy muscle squeezing and jerking as if it were trying to tear his hand off. "You're a predator now, not prey... And predators have teeth." He remarked with a smirk while Seras peered at his face in the mirror, watching as the hand he'd had resting on his shoulder slowly moved to stroke her exposed throat, fingertips dancing over the bite wounds he'd inflicted a mere day earlier.

"B-But this isn't normal!" She'd whimper, only able to lean back against the man, her legs quivering and threatening to give out as pleasure slid up her spine, the woman's toes curling softly on the cool stone floor.

"And being a bloodsucker is?" Alucard would reply, letting out another soft chuckle before he pulled his hand free of the tongues grasp, that muscle briefly chasing the limb before falling limp once more, the tip curling ever so slightly while Seras let out a soft gasp, stumbling forward and reaching out to press her palms against the mirror in order to prevent herself from falling against that smooth glass.

"You know what I meant." The woman would retort, bowing her head slightly as she took a moment to catch her breath. "I've never heard anything about vampires having this between their bloody legs!"

"Well, most vampires tend to keep it to themselves..." Alucard shrugged, examining the hand that had been groping that tongue, before extending his own to lick the thick saliva from his digits, savouring the surprisingly sweet taste. "Mm, if it's any consolation, this almost tastes as good as your blood."

That comment caused the woman to blush, although she quickly furrowed her brow and moved to turn around, now reaching to grab her discarded shirt, using the article of clothing to cover her monstrous crotch. At this Alucard raised a brow, lowering his hand from his lips before tilting his head. With that grin still etched across his face, the vampire then moved to start unbuttoning his own trousers, something that caused the woman's unamused expression to sour even further.

"If you think I'm going to let you do anything to me just because you're my master, you've got another thing c-" The woman began, no doubt assuming the vampire was about to try and give her toothy virgin cunt a test drive, but what she saw as those trousers slid down to the mans ankles caused her to pause, the woman losing her train of thought.

Between Alucards legs where his cock should have been was a thin, almost invisible slit, which quickly parted to reveal large glistening teeth and a thick tongue that extended and curled around the man's left thigh, that muscle twitching softly while Seras peered at it.

"You see?" Alucard then asked softly, and as he spoke his slits 'smile' seemed to widen to match the one he wore upon his face, "We're monsters police girl, we're not supposed to be 'normal' as you phrase it... Every vampire, or at least those that are naturally created, are the same as us."

Seras wasn't sure why, but hearing this she relaxed slightly, eyeing the grinning crotch maw a few moments longer before glancing up to her master's hidden eyes, seeing her own reflection in his orange glasses.

"So, your knob just sort of... Dropped off?" She asked, earning a snicker from the man who then moved to tug his trousers up, the tongue retracting until that slit was hidden beneath the black fabric.

"It was quite the messy affair, and I can assure you that you're lucky you had nothing to lose in the genitalia department." The taller man reached a hand out to once again touch at the womans dangling crotch tongue, and once again it wrapped around his hand and began tugging it insistently towards the waiting jaws, which parted in anticipation, much to their owners surprise.

"Geez, so these things can actually eat stuff?" She questioned as Alucards fingers drew dangerously close to those waiting jaws, although before that tongue could retract any further, he uttered something that Seras could not quite hear and the tongue released his hand before slithering back between the woman's folds, which closed and left no evidence that there was anything abnormal about the woman's sex, save for a few thick strings of saliva that Alucard gently wiped away, earning a soft, embarrassed huff from the woman.

"They can eat and drink just as well as your normal mouth, yes." He'd reply, "But you can still have sex if you so desire, the teeth are retractable and your 'tongue' is easily hidden... It may take some practice, but with time you'll be able to control it just as you control any other part of your being."

Seras nodded slightly and even allowed herself to smile, feeling far more at ease as she pulled her shirt over her head, the fabric providing some comfort to the fledgeling vampire. "It's still weird, and I doubt I'll ever really get used to having a set of chompers between my thighs, but... I guess I can give it a go, eh?" With that, the woman moved to put on her panties and skirt, soon feeling far more human than she had a few mere minutes ago.

Alucard didn't reply, simply nodding slightly before he turned and walked towards one of the walls of the small room. "I'll see you this evening, police girl." Was all he said before simply fading into the cool stone, leaving Seras alone to her own devices.

"If all vampires have this between their legs, I hate to think what my arse looks like." The woman would mutter, snickering softly to herself as she moved to leave the room, feeling her retracted tongue twitch softly.

Being a vampire was going to take some getting used to.

**Author's Note:**

> Vagina dentata is something I've wanted to explore for a while, and after recently finishing the original Hellsing anime, I figured I'd use the worlds favorite police girl and her dapper vampire master to do so. I might explore this further in the future, but for now I hope you enjoyed this short slice of weirdness.


End file.
